Symmetry
by Mythian
Summary: "A soul mate isn't always the person you love most. It's the person who sincerely challenges you in the aspects of life that no one else can. Soul mates fight, but damn do they love, too." -Anon A collection of 100 drabbles written by two real-life bff's who discovered a mutual love and appreciation for Zutara.
1. Introduction

Rashka

Yo! Rabid Kitty here. Um…well, one of my pennames. I've been AWOL from for years and, for that, I sincerely apologize. It was terribly rude of me to begin a story and not finish. However! Thanks to mah good friend, Lizzie, and the awesomeness that is Zutara, I liiiiiiveeee!

-cough- Anyway, we have taken the prompts from Deviantart's one hundred-word challenge and divvied them up between us. Hope you like! Reviews welcome. Flames will get you fed to Joffrey. And, of course, we don't own anything but the ideas. –le sigh-

Mythian

Welcome to our story! _Symmetry _is a combined effort between my real life bff Rashka and me. A couple of years ago and quite by accident, we discovered that we both shipped Zutara. We had been talking about creating a work together for some time and the combination of Zutara plus the Deviantart 100-picture challenge seemed marvelous.

As Rashka mentioned, we welcome reviews and critique and would love to hear from you. Please be respectful in your comments and critique. Those who choose to be rude will be served up as offerings for the Unagi.


	2. Love

Chapter 2: Love

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _are property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. As much as we would like to, we cannot and do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, plot, etc.

* * *

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." ~ Lo and Li

* * *

Katara stood amid the sand and surf, bathing in the moon's soft glow as she welcomed in the tide. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply of the salt and sea, letting the ocean's caress wash over her as she ventured deeper into the rising waters. The waves crashed against the shoreline, sending a salty foam to ripple along the beach sand. Even though it was well after midnight, the sand was still warm, as if heated from below by some sort of furnace. It was the Fire Nation's incessant summer heat that had ultimately driven her to seek out the comfort of her mother element in the middle of the night.

Unable to sleep, she had flung aside the bed sheets and left the room she shared with Toph and Suki, intent on escaping the sweltering air that threatened to suffocate her if she stayed in that house one more moment. As soon as she stepped onto the porch, Katara breathed a sigh of relief. From there she could hear the ocean, its gentle lull luring her down the steps and toward the beach path. Along the way, she shed her robes, leaving them trailing behind her until all that remained was the white bindings.

The ocean brought her peace, serenity. It was the one thing she could always turn to when she needed to clear her mind and escape from the world, even if it was only for a little while. The waterbender stretched out her palms and felt the hum of the waves as the ocean entwined itself in her embrace.

"You love me."

The Fire Lord's raspy voice tore through Katara's concentration and the water whips she had wielded dissolved into foam and mist. It wasn't a question but rather an assertion, and an arrogant one at that. She breathed deeply before turning to face the firebender.

Zuko stood, arms crossed, at the edge of the shore just out of the water's reach, his night robes open and fluttering in the evening breeze.

Katara sighed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

He ventured closer then, his eyes locking on her umber form. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."

She stared at him, one of her eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. "Is that so?"

"It is and you know it."

"Get over yourself, Zuko."

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it," he smirked.

"You're crazy." Her blue eyes flashed.

"And you're a liar."

"Honestly, Zuko. Don't you have anything better to do than bother me with your crazy, completely unfounded epiphanies in the middle of the night?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sleep, maybe?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I happen to be busy practicing my waterbending forms right now, so if you'd kindly go away then I could get back to work."

"There's nothing wrong with your form, Katara. In fact, it looks quite nice from here."

"Goodnight, Zuko."

The Fire Lord thought for a moment. "Oh, I suppose I should get some sleep. I am quite tired after all." He stretched and faked a yawn. "By the way, I'll be practicing firebending with Aang first thing in the morning in case you want to watch…" His ember eyes smoldered at her.

She ignored him, hoping he'd soon go away, back to the vacation house with the others or back to his glorious golden palace, away from here, and her. She turned her back to him and gathered the waves once more, forming a water ball which she bent to retain her composure.

Zuko stepped farther into the surf then, pressing his chest to Katara's bare back. He swept her hair away from her neck and whispered, "Without a shirt."

The water ball she had been bending back and forth exploded, shattering water down upon her head. Zuko jumped back as Katara let lose a flurry of curses which the waves quickly gathered and carried away.

"Good night, Katara," he purred as he made his way out of the shallows and back toward the path. He ducked as a water whip snapped past his head and stripped the nearby palm of its bark.

The Fire Lord's laughter echoed down the beach as Katara struggled to establish control over the water she had bent from her hair. Once again, the ocean claimed the curses that tumbled from her lips.

_End._

* * *

Mythian's Author's Note: This prompt proved rather difficult for me, and I sat on it for quite some time before I finally figured out the right direction to go in. I wanted to try to venture away from the traditional sappy approach to the idea of love, so for this one I figured I'd go with the more abrasive approach and have Zuko confront Katara about her feelings for him. I borrowed the whole "You're crazy" and "You're a liar" aspect from _The Legend of Korra_ episode five, "The Spirit of Competition."

Thank you for reading!


	3. Light

Chapter 3: Light

By: Rashka

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _are property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. As much as we would like to, we cannot and do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, plot, etc.

* * *

There was a time when the roar of flames terrified her. Hearing it now, lounging in a Fire Nation chair, a guest in the Fire Nation capital, Katara likened the sound more to the billowy snap of a canvas sail. It was…almost comforting.

Embers cracked at her side and she turned to look at the round, copper brazier next to the chair. The little, round coals glowed and pulsed like a thing alive. It wasn't cold out here. She didn't need the fire any more than she needed the thin, cotton blanket wrapped around her shoulders but it felt nice. Smiling, she snuggled further into the chair and closed her eyes. The sound of flames snapping, crackling into targets continued twenty feet away and she let herself fall into the rhythm.

"You look comfortable."

Katara pried open her eyes; she must have dozed a little.

"I was bored," she said. Zuko gave her a peeved look and flicked some sweat at her.

"Hey!"

"You'll live." The Fire Lord grabbed her water skin and, without so much as a glance, drained the entire thing.

"Please, help yourself," she said dryly.

"Why weren't you out there with me?"

She shrugged, letting her eyes wander. He'd grown his hair out since the war, though one couldn't tell for the messy pony-tail that stuck to his neck now. Her eyes wandered further before she stopped, forcibly looking up at the sky instead of the sweat gleaming on his chest.

"You think he's okay?" she asked, watching the stars blink into light. Zuko sat down in a chair on the other side of the brazier.

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No." Her chest tightened painfully. "Not since the execution. You know his views on that."

"Yeah." So much attitude in that one word. Sighing, the still-young Fire Lord stretched out, putting his arms behind his head. "You should write him."

"And say what? 'Hey, Aang, sorry I did a happy dance about Ozai dying, but hey, we can still be friends, right?'" She threw in a stupid, cheesy smile for effect. He just looked at her.

"Write him tomorrow," he said. "He's in the Earth Kingdom somewhere. I can find him for you. Or Toph can."

"I don't want to talk to him. I'm happy here."

She thought she saw Zuko's mouth twitch, but in the growing dark, she couldn't tell.

"I'm glad. But your eyes will look better if you write him."

"My eyes?"

"Mm-hmm. They always go dark…when you're upset…" His voice trailed off and it only took a minute for him to start snoring. Katara rolled her eyes. The poor thing must be exhausted, what with all the stress from the court. She would have loved for him to just hang all of Ozai's supporters, but that wouldn't leave anyone to help run the country. So he let them stay, listened to them bicker, and blew up straw targets at night.

Katara quietly went over and draped the blanket over him before sighing and folding her arms. Write Aang. After he said all those awful things. Shaking her head, she looked up at the blue-velvet sky and tried to read the foreign stars.


	4. Dark

Chapter 4: Dark

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _are property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. As much as we would like to, we cannot and do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, plot, etc.

* * *

"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark." – Anon

* * *

Soft footfalls echoed through long golden hallways illuminated by sconced torchlight. Warm summer breezes whispered through the deserted palace as a cloaked figure made its way quietly through the halls, halting momentarily to consider a set of large, intricately carved cherry wood doors. A dragon, ivory fangs bared and ruby-encrusted eyes glittering, challenging, dared him to enter. The figure breathed deeply and pushed against the doors until they swung open with a resounding echo.

Smooth marble floors stretched onward, framed by rows of carved granite columns that rose high into the ceiling. The room was dark, lit only by the glow of the midnight moon, its shimmer falling upon the Fire Nation's throne. At once intimidating and magnificent, it lay cloaked in shadows. No flames burned here, for only the Fire Lord's flame could breathe life into this room. No other light source, save the sun, was to light the chamber.

Fire Prince Zuko strode forward, his footsteps strong, steady. He stared, amber eyes ablaze, at the empty seat that represented the greatest symbol of his nation's power and pride. And there in the shadow of his father's throne, Zuko bowed, not to his father or to his grandfather or to his grandfather's father. But to the monarchy itself, to the history and tradition and honor embodied wherein.

The room itself seemed to catch with baited breath as he took his seat upon the aged lava rock. Closing his eyes, Zuko began to meditate. Revelations of _true power _and _divine right to rule_ swirled for a while before he was finally able to banish all thought completely, concentrating on nothing but the void. And as he focused on the void and the solitude, his breath slowed and his muscles, tense and sore from battle, relaxed, allowing his heart to beat freely, calmly, with purpose. Peace traveled through his body, and he felt the firm yet gentle tug as his chi shifted and pulled. There. The axis of his entire being. Heart. Core. Centrality.

"Zuko?"

The core shifted ever so slightly yet was not wholly disconnected.

The waterbender's voice reached through the fire prince's contemplative fog. Sighing, he opened his eyes and turned toward her.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"Me either." Katara stood before him, twisting her long brown tresses around her fingers. It was a nervous habit.

He smiled and beckoned for her to join him. She hesitated on the steps, unsure if she, a commoner, should impose on the nation's most iconic symbol of power and might. Zuko saw her hesitation, understood it perfectly. He rose to his feet and stepped to meet her, his hand outstretched.

"It's ok, Katara. Sit with me." He paused for a moment before adding, "Please."

She placed her hand in his and shivered from the warmth. He pulled her down next to him where they sat, knees touching, in silence.

After a while, he finally spoke, "Sometimes I wonder if my country would be better off without a Fire Lord."

"What are you talking about?"

"For so long I've lived my life trying to uphold the honor of my nation. It's exhausting."

"And you have upheld that honor, Zuko. I'm sure the citizens of your nation are quite proud of you. We're all proud of you."

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Why are you scared?"

He rose to his feet and began pacing back and forth across the dais, his footsteps echoing throughout the chamber.

"What are you so afraid of?" she asked again.

He rounded on her. "I'm terrified I'll turn into my father!" he shouted. Flames erupted from his mouth, lighting the throne and setting the room afire. "Look at the flames, Katara! They're just like his!"

"Zuko," Katara soothed. "You won't turn into your father. You couldn't."

He snapped around, his ember eyes burning into the crystalline blue of her own. "How can you be so sure of that?"

Katara rose to meet him then, taking his hand in hers. "Because that's not who you are. You've seen the realities of the world, seen and faced them head on, even when all hope seemed lost. You have walked through fire and brimstone and have emerged from the ashes a new person. You are the true phoenix king, Zuko, not Ozai. He could never be like you. You are kind and compassionate and loyal and fierce and headstrong and brave."

The fire prince stared at her, amazed and awed at the intensity and fury with which she spoke and perhaps with a bit of shock that he would be the one to ignite such passion.

"Tomorrow you will be crowned Fire Lord, and on that day you will bring honor not only to your nation and to your people but also, and most importantly, to yourself."

"Thank you, Katara," he said softly, returning to his seat.

"You're welcome."

He closed his eyes once more, content with the sound of the waterbender's soft breath as she meditated next to him. There it was. The perfect center. Heart. Core. Centrality.

And they sat together, the silence of the night enveloping them, until dawn arrived and the first rays of light filtered in, thus setting the throne room ablaze and signaling forth the rise of a new Fire Lord and a new era for all the world.

End.

* * *

Mythian's Author's Note: I loved the idea of Katara comforting a nervous Zuko the night before his coronation. I always imagined he probably had a few reservations about assuming the throne. There's not necessarily a romance aspect here; rather, it's more about the developing friendship and trust between the two.

I had to do a bit of research for this one when it came to the chi-related aspects. I don't know nothin' 'bout no chi's now. Lol. I learned a lot through my research, though, and it was actually quite enlightening, pun intended. :)

Thank you for reading!


	5. Seeking Solace

Chapter 5: Seeking Solace

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _are property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. As much as we would like to, we cannot and do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, plot, etc.

* * *

"It was rather beautiful: the way he put her insecurities to sleep. The way he dove into her eyes and starved all the fears and tasted all the dreams she kept coiled beneath her bones." – Christopher Poindexter

* * *

Storms in the Southern Water Tribe are not like those of the Fire Nation. Here there is wind and rain and thunder and lightning. It isn't the lightning that has Katara scared. No, she's watched Zuko bend and control the element numerous times. It is the thunder that terrifies her, for it growls, deep and low, like a dragon surging within the caldera, hinting at a power far greater than any she could wield. Lightning races across the velvet night, illuminating the heavens and whiting out the stars. Darkness into light and black again.

The thunder comes first. A low booming far in the distance. Like a drum. Then comes the wind, which is normally comforting, but the summer storm winds are fierce and sharp. The rain follows soon thereafter. Sheets of water falling from the heavens in a steady cadence. Finally, the lightning. Bolts of streaking fire chasing gathered storm clouds across the sky.

It is in the Fire Lord's arms that she finds solace as the storm rages through the night. And as the great dragon roars, she is lulled into contentment by the ashen smoke of her own scarred and battle tested dragon. Molten gold eyes staring into her own, mesmerizing her into a quiet stillness. Fingers playing through tumbling chocolate tresses, kisses fluttering across her forehead. Gentle whispers of reassurance and protection. A hand at the small of her back pulling her closer into the safety of shielded embrace.

The sky explodes, detonates, sending flashes of daylight into the rich dark chambers of the Fire Lord. But despite its strength, the storm will fade, for every storm must have an end. A time when the winds withdraw and the rains cease. The lightning fades and the thunder is silenced.

_End._

* * *

Mythian's Author's Note: We have glorious summer storms here in Florida. That's actually where the inspiration for this piece came from. It was actually written during a pretty impressive evening storm set.

I have recently found a new favorite poet: Christopher Poindexter. He's fantastic. He does have a tumblr account, so check him out when you have a chance.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Break Away

Rashka's Author's Note: Still don't own anything. This is more Katara-centric, but a healthy relationship means two healthy people, right? This is her getting healthy.

* * *

Break Away

"_And we'll throw a party and there'll be tarts and everyone will come and it'll be great!"_

_Katara smiled at the young airbender, an indulgent, happy smile that had become reflex. Aang had grown taller, a little bigger in the shoulders and chest, but he was still that bouncy, cheery boy from the war. _

_Sometimes, she hated him for it._

"_Oh, and it gets even better!" He said, eyes shining. "It's almost time for the Autumn festival! Thanks to you and Toph and Zuko, we found enough airbenders that we can actually have one and do all the cool tricks. And if they wanna do the other stuff too, they can, I guess. Whatever they want!"_

_The waterbender winced._

"_Aang, if there are going to be kids there, we probably shouldn't encourage the 'other stuff.'"_

"_What? Why not? Everybody knows about it. That's what the festival's for."_

"_Maybe at the temples but these kids don't know anything about…you know. And we don't want them doing it too young. What if one of the younger ones gets pregnant?"_

"_Oh that's not a problem. If that happens, we take the baby since I guess we're the closest thing to elders and we raise him." Aang frowned for a moment. "Although I guess that would be kind of hard if it's a girl. Oh! I know! We can give her to that nun lady we found last year. What was her name—"_

"_Take the—" For a second, Katara forgot how to breathe. "But…why would we need to take care of it if the mom's coming?"_

"_Don't be silly, Katara, of course the mom won't come. That's how these festivals work. The women get pregnant then the babies get taken to the temples and the moms go back to doing whatever nuns do. Airbenders don't have moms and dads."_

"I think that's when it started to fall apart." Katara sipped at her tea. "You don't just take a baby from its mother. You just _don't_."

Iroh patted her hand, his gold eyes warm with sympathy.

"He's young," he said. "He doesn't understand other cultures yet, not like he should. But you said he's gotten better."

"Yeah. Thank you for the tea, Uncle. It was very good but I should get back to work."

"Of course, dear. You are always welcome."

A hug and a short walk later, Katara was back in her rooms. It was a bit scandalous for her to be a single woman so close to the royal family but she was a healer and a war hero. She could care less about the rumors.

Tucking some hair behind her ear, she sat down at her desk. Notes and diagrams with more notes lay in neat stacks along the top. A large cherry wood cabinet sat next to it, filled with books, scrolls, and a model of a human brain that used to sit on her desk except the Fire Lord kept playing with it.

A smaller cabinet held her more personal things. Souvenirs on one shelf, books on another. The bottom shelf held boxes of letters detailing everything from the latest rumble from Toph to the Most-Epic-of-Whale-Hunts from Sokka.

Come to think of it, a lot of her time was spent writing letters. At least an hour or two every day was dedicated to reading and responding to the people they had met during the war. Some were friends. More were doctors.

Sighing, the young woman rubbed her eyes and looked up at the belt hanging above her desk. A flat disk of mother-of-peal the size of her palm hung in the middle, flanked by an elk and bear carved from bone. Next to those sat disks of polished wood inlaid with gold and other metals. She reached up to run her thumb over the geometric designs.

Three years. It had taken her a little over three years to master Water Healing and Earth Kingdom medicine. Such speed was unheard of, but if she learned nothing else from her time with Aang, it was that she had far, far too many knowledge gaps.

So she studied. And she came to the Fire Nation and studied some more.

"_You can't help her, Katara."_ Aang's voice rang loud in her ears. _"Not with normal healing. Let me try Soul-Bending. I can make her think like she's supposed to. I can even make it so she can't bend for a while, just to be safe."_

She tasted bile. That Aang thought that was okay, that he thought doing such a thing was anything but _wrong_…

Katara pursed her lips and stood, gathering a fresh packet of paper and a piece of charcoal. It was time for another round with Azula.


	7. Heaven

Chapter 7: Heaven

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _are property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. As much as we would like to, we cannot and do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, plot, etc.

* * *

"Chaos in an angel who fell in love with a demon." – Christopher Poindexter

* * *

They lay side by side, finger tips barely touching, upon the grass-covered edge of the caldera, their eyes focused on the night sky.

"Sokka once had a sword made from a meteor. He lost it in the battle, though."

"Is that the 'space sword' thing he's always going on about?"

"Yeah, he keeps asking me to find it for him."

"Where is it?"

"In the ocean. He wants me to dive down to the bottom of the ocean and find his space sword."

"He's a couple turtleducks short of a flock, isn't he?"

She snorted. He turned to her, a grin spreading across his face and reaching his eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he laughed.

"So when is this thing supposed to happen anyway?" she asked.

"Any time now."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a firebender. I can feel it."

"Oh."

She paused for a moment, contemplative, her bottom lip pulled slightly inward.

"What are you thinking about?" he wondered.

"Did you know some cultures think meteors are messengers from the spirits?

"Aang said his people regard them as souls that are passing into the spirit world."

"That's a lot of souls at one time."

"There are a lot of people in the world."

"True… What do you think they are?"

"It doesn't matter."

She shifted just slightly so that she could see his face.

"Sure it does. Tell me. I want to know."

"My father once told me they foretell the fall of kings."

"Fall as in death?"

"Most likely."

"That's ridiculous." She challenged. "The fall of kings."

"Kings have fallen throughout history."

"But not you."

She stared at him, her eyes full of sadness.

"It could happen. I'm not going to live forever, you know."

"Don't talk like that," she demanded, grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing tightly. "You can't say things like that."

"Sorry."

"I forgive you."

"It's nice to be forgiven."

"Oh, be quiet."

She turned back to the sky, waiting.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"You never really told me what you think they are," she reminded.

"Uncle and I think they're dragon spirits."

"See, that's beautiful. Even though they're gone, you can still picture them there."

"Just because you can't actually see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"I remember telling you that once."

He rolled over so their eyes met.

"Maybe I finally understand."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Well, whatever they are, they're beautiful," she sighed as the first harbingers of sky fire streaked across the night.

"Yeah, they are," he smiled.

And the heavens rained down and the stars became falling embers.

_End._

* * *

Mythian's Author's Note: I'm actually rather pleased with how this one turned out. I can picture it so clearly in my head, too. Now if only I had awesome people-drawing skills so I could bring it to life in a picture. Ah well. Sometimes the imagination is the best canvas of all.

Side Note. In Shakespeare's _King Richard II_, a Welsh captain warns the Earl of Salisbury about King Richard's death: "And meteors fright the fixed star of heaven […] These signs forerun the death or fall of kings." I thought that was a rather neat idea, so I borrowed it here.

Thank you for reading!


	8. Innocence

Innocence

By: Rashka

_Thump…Thump…Thump_…

"Zuko?"

_Thump…Thump…Thump_…

"Yeah."

_Thump…Thump…Thump_…

"Uh…whatcha doin?"

Zuko caught the ball with a sigh and scooted over so Katara could sit next to him. The alcove was tiny, barely even an alcove. More like a space between two rooms that the architect didn't know what to do with so they just painted it and put up a tapestry.

It had been huge when he was a child.

"You okay?" Katara folded her knees, angling to try and not fall out of the…square…thing.

"Yeah," he said. "No. Just…wish I was four again."

"Four was a good year."

"Yeah."

Katara leaned her head on his shoulder, drawing another sigh from him.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Kit. I try and I try and I try and there's always something wrong. It's like learning fire bending all over again."

"But you did that. Even if it was a dance."

"It was not a—look, if you wanna be a brat, you can leave." He made to shove her out of the square and she laughed, smacking him.

"Jerk."

"Priss."

She smiled and leaned her head back down, curling her hand on his arm.

"You ever wish you were chasing us again?" she asked. "Like that was the only thing we had to worry about?"

"At least twice a day, yeah." Zuko let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I miss Mom."

"I know." She squeezed his arm. "Me, too. Hey, I was on my way to get some ice-cream. You wanna help me sneak into the kitchen?"

"Mmm…not right now. I think I'm gonna hide a little longer."

"Okay." Katara tried and failed to gracefully untangle herself, settling instead for just falling out and standing up from there.

"You drunk already?"

"Oh hush." She stuck out her tongue and he grinned. "Hey, you."

"What?"

Leaning in, she kissed him on his unburned cheek.

"You'll be okay," she said. "The sun will rise, right?"

"Sun will rise." He offered a small smile. "Thanks."

The firebender watched her leave then turned back to throwing the ball against the wall. He'd go back to being the Fire Lord in a little while. For right now, he was going to be 'four.'

Four was a good year.


	9. Drive

Chapter 9: Drive

Disclaimer: You know the drill. _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _belong to Bryke and Nickelodeon. We do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, plot, etc.

* * *

"We are fragile. Exploding like feathers from pillows of chaos." – Christopher Poindexter

* * *

Katara walked briskly through the lonely, deserted hallways of the Fire Nation Palace, flanked by five Imperial Firebenders. She could smell the smoke on their breath as they kept pace alongside and behind her. Theirs was not a comforting scent like that of Zuko. No, their scent had a sort of dark, dry, burning tinge. As she reached her destination, Katara came to a sudden halt. The Fire Lord's practice arena was lit with a rainbow of flames that flickered and flashed with the fury of a dragon storm. A stream of fire hurled toward one of the many practice targets set within the arena, igniting and burning brightly against the backdrop of the late night sky.

She watched him for a few moments before alerting him to her presence.

"Zuko?"

The firebender glanced once in her direction then continued his furious bending formations. Sweat gleamed upon his well-muscled frame and shimmered in the firelight.

"It's late. Why don't you come to bed?"

He snarled in response, grabbing his dual dao blades and slicing them horizontally through the air.

"Leave us," she commanded, waving away the five Imperial Firebenders flanking her on all sides. They hesitated, looking not to her but to the Fire Lord. She followed their gaze, eyes narrowing. "Now."

Zuko's rage flared once more as he turned and watched the five men take their leave. He crossed the dao blades in front of his chest then flung them outward toward the edge of the arena.

"I have ordered the Imperial Firebenders to guard you day and night, Katara," growled Zuko as he stalked toward her. "They are not to leave your side for any reason, nor are you to dismiss them. You are not to wander by yourself, not even within the palace. They are to be with you at all times. The only time they will not immediately be with you is when I am with you myself. Do you understand?"

"You would keep me prisoner in our own home?" she asked sadly.

He stared at her, dismay etched across the lines of his face. It pained him to treat her this way, but it was the only means through which he could ensure her safety.

"It's for your own good."

"Do you honestly believe that, Zuko?"

"Yes, I do," he snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I almost lost you, Katara! What don't you understand about that?!" Flames erupted from the Fire Lord's mouth, reds and oranges shifting to yellow and gold and finally a pale silvery white.

Katara had never seen her husband so angry, not even in their younger days when he had pursued her and her brother and the Avatar across the globe. She stepped backward, shrinking ever so slightly, afraid she would somehow incur his wrath in the same manner as his mother had incurred the wrath of his father. He had told her about the things he'd heard behind the Fire Lord's closed doors, things a child should never have to endure.

Seeing his wife step away in fear broke him. Zuko raked his hands down his face in anger and frustration and fell to his knees. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks, as Katara sank to her knees beside him. She pulled him to her, no longer afraid of provoking his fury.

He shivered beneath her cooling embrace, relishing the way her icy touch soothed both body and mind. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head gently upon her shoulder. She smelled of sea salt and fresh arctic breeze with a hint of juniper, scents that had become one of his few comforts in life. He held her close, careful not to touch the bandage on her side, one arm at the small of her back and the other combing through the wild tangles of her hair. His entire body quivered, almost uncontrollably.

"I can't lose you," he whispered desperately into her hair. "You're all I have."

"Come now, Zuko," Katara purred. "I'm not going anywhere."

He hugged her tighter and she winced. Pushing outward, Zuko held her at arm's length, wordlessly examining her face.

"I'm fine, really," she insisted. "I was able to draw out the poison, but I'm afraid the wound will have to heal on its own."

"I'm so sorry…" he began, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Won't you come to bed?" she asked.

"I can't sleep."

"Ok, then," she said as she placed another kiss upon his forehead. "I'll stay here with you until you're ready." Katara reached down and grabbed Zuko's discarded robe and tucked it neatly beneath her head as she lay upon the bench at the edge of the ring. Zuko hovered for a moment before turning to retrieve his dao blades.

And as the Fire Lady slept, the dragon stood watch.

End.

* * *

Mythian's Author's Note: Just wanted to add a bit of context here. Zuko is 23 and Katara is 22. It's been seven years since the Hundred Year War ended and three since Katara became Fire Lady. And no, there are no steam babies at this point. ;) Also, I love the idea of an extremely protective Zuko.

Sorry for the delay between chapters. Rashka's been great at working on her prompt selections. I, on the other hand, have been a bit distracted and have had to attend to my overabundance of Makorra feels lately.

Thank you for reading!


	10. Breathe Again

Rashka's A/N: Yup. Still not mine.

Breathe Again

It was strange how such little things could make his breath catch. Fire is life. Fire is breath. He shouldn't be having these problems.

He also shouldn't be standing in the shadows of the arena, watching his _guest_ and _friend_ train. It was inappropriate and pointless and there were a hundred other things he could be doing right now but…Agni, she was beautiful.

Ice shattered at the far end of the arena and Katara didn't miss a beat. Spinning, she swept her arms up and out. Ice flowed into water into mist into thin tendrils that spun with her. One leg stretched out, bracing her as she bent backwards, clasping her wrists above her head. His breath caught.

Masters made things look easy. That was the way of it. Katara made it look like a dance. Heart thudding in his chest, Zuko knelt and let his head rest against the wall. He could almost hear the music as she moved. Drums beat with the deliberate stomp of her feet. Then horns, the sound swelling as she spread her arms. Water flowed into a wave behind her, a roar that mimicked the strength of the ocean.

A flick of her hands then the wave split into streams that twisted and sparkled in the moonlight. Flutes, or some other woodwind, slowing the tempo. Katara broke the streams into so many glittering stars then let them fall gently to the stone floor.

He closed his eyes. Well, that was it then. Time to go be productive. Standing, the firebender was about to make his silent way back to his chambers when he froze. The arena was empty.

Panic gripped him as he looked around. He hadn't heard any doors slide or her farewells to any of the guards. Maybe she had just gone to get her towel or something. Either way, it was time to leave.

Pulling his chi even closer, Zuko turned.

"Hey."

Fire shot from his hands. Someone ducked. He countered but ice locked his wrists and he hit the wall hard.

"Enjoy the show?" Katara's voice came from about a foot away. He couldn't really see her but he could hear her breathing.

"Um…" He swallowed. "I uh—I mean…"

She laughed and stepped closer, the ice melting with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Kit," he said. "I shouldn't have invaded your privacy."

He tried to straighten up enough to bow but she put a cool finger to his lips. An entirely different kind of panic set in.

"Oh…" He felt her lean in. "This is so many bad ideas."

She kissed him anyway, gentle and soft with one hand on his heart.

"Good night, my lord."

His knees threatened to buckle.

"G-good night."

She was already gone. Sweet Agni…Letting his head fall back, he tried almost desperately to steady his breathing. Such a little thing. Wow.

Sokka was going to kill him.


End file.
